


Angela and Leah

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight headcanons - couples [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: a series of headcanons about leah and angela as a couplenote: chapter 7, called "sex," is headcanons about sex. that chapter is rated E, but everything else should be around G.





	1. family

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

leah travels home one weekend to visit her mother and brother. seth’s still part of jacob’s pack, now the beta since leah left. they’ve had few vampire scares since the volturi left, so they’re mostly just doing patrols by now. there’s not much else to do. 

her mother is married to charlie now. she didn’t exactly see this coming, but he had been like a second father to her her old life, since he was best friends with her father. her mother is happy, so that’s all leah wanted. 

one day, she’s walking on the familiar la push beach when she runs into a small woman with a camera, taking pictures. the woman turns to her, and suddenly leah can’t look away from the familiar woman. they get to talking, and leah realizes she’s a friend of bella’s. angela, her name is.

they spend the rest of the day and that night together, talking and getting to know each other. meeting and imprinting on a woman was the last thing leah expected from her trip home, but now she can’t imagine anything else. 

leah brings angela home to meet seth, charlie, and her mother. charlie is happy to see angela again; she was always such a good friend to bella. sue and seth instantly take a liking to the quiet woman, and are ecstatic that leah is finally happy with someone. 

she stays in forks longer than she meant, as angela was here on spring break from university. she’s graduating this year, and agrees to move down to live with leah after she graduates.

after graduation, angela moves in with leah. the two are incredibly happy together. angela begins teaching photography lessons out of leah’s studio, and the two soon run an incredibly successful woodworking-and-photography business. angela takes pictures of leah’s creations for her website, and leah buils backdrops and furniture for angela’s portraits.

two years after they met, leah brings angela back to the beach where they first met to propose. it’s a simple proposal, and leah built a small wooden box for the ring.  
they’re soon married in a small ceremony, just family in attendance. the cullens come down for the wedding. bella is thrilled to see angela again, and happy she can have her friend in her life again.  
after a few years of marriage, angela and leah decide they don’t want to have children. instead, they agree to foster older children. they have a lot of space now with their workshop and school, and it feels right to them. they’re able to foster a lot of children, mostly girls, and they feel immensely proud of all who come into their lives. their family certainly isn’t what either had planned or expected to have, but it’s where they belong


	2. caged heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leah and angela volunteer at an animal shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy! find me on tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs to see fics as soon as i post them and see accompanying moodboards for each fic.

angela had always wanted a pet, but her parents were allergic so she never could. she volunteered at the local animal shelter as much as she could to spend time with the animals there, but it wasn’t quite enough. she’d been volunteering there since she was 14, which was as young as they would take volunteers.

after three years, angela knew the shelter better than most people, and was trusted with a lot of the daily care of the animals. they seemed calmer in her presence. the other workers would almost always call angela in to help if they had an animal that was really upset.

one day, another woman came into the shelter and asked for a volunteer application while angela was working the front desk.   
blushing, angela handed her the application. the woman quickly filled it out and left.

their interaction was short; they barely exchanged more than a few words before the woman handed in the application and left. but angela couldn’t get her out of her mind.  
the next day, angela was told the woman was cleared to volunteer, and asked angela to call her. from this, angela learned the woman’s name was leah.

leah came in that afternoon, and angela gave her a tour of the animal shelter. 

leah seemed most comfortable around the dogs, even getting the shyer animals to come up to her outstretched hand. 

their assigned shifts always seemed to overlap. after a few weeks, leah seemed as comfortable with the animals as angela was. she was capable of calming them down quickly too; she seemed like she had some kind of connection with them.

the connection seemed to work with angela too. she always felt calm and safe around leah, regardless of the situation. they loved feeding the animals together. when it was time to give the dogs outside time, the women would let the dogs out into the fenced yard and run and play with them. afterwards, they would sit cuddling the cats and talking. they liked to play with the cats too, but this was mostly their down time.

after a few weeks of this routine, leah and angela were sitting with the cats. they each had a cat in their laps, and a third cat was curled up in the small space between them.

leah was tired. she had been out all night running patrol; hikers were still going missing and they had been unable to catch the leech responsible. 

leah leaned her head against angela’s shoulder and closed her eyes. angela felt her heartbeat quicken. leah smiled as she heard it.


	3. meeting the family

angela is really nervous to bring her girlfriend home, considering her father is a pastor and all. it was nearly six months before she told her parents she was in a relationship, and it was another few days before she told them she had a girlfriend, not a boyfriend. 

both her parents are very much like “wait you have a what” at first, but they do come around. they don’t really get it, but they can certainly see how much happier and more open their daughter has been over the past few months, and they can’t really be against anything that makes their daughter so happy. it’s not long before they’re begging angela to bring leah over for dinner so that they can meet her. 

angela eventually agrees a month after telling her parents, once she realizes how sincere they are in their excitement to meet her. they’ve been dating for seven months now. leah happily agrees to come over to have dinner with angela’s family; she’s been wanting to make the relationship more serious, and feel closer to angela. as the day grows closer, she grows more nervous to meet angela’s parents, worried that they won’t like her for a variety of reasons. she’s never particularly been that great with meeting parents.

once they day comes, leah does her best to dress as nice as she can for the event. she digs up her last pair of jeans that aren’t covered in mud or torn from phasing too quickly, and a button up that was always just a little too feminine for her tastes. she brushes her hair and spends a long time trying to get it to lie flat; it’s always frizzy. the only shoes she has are her combat boots, so she pulls them on, wishing she had something a little nicer, and leaves.

angela runs out to greet her when she hears leah’s motorcycle pull up, her parents remaining in the kitchen to finish cooking and her younger brothers continuing to set the table (or at least trying - angela was supervising and they’re not much help without her!) angela takes her hand and leads her into the house. before angela’s parents can see, leah gives angela’s hand a squeeze and pulls her hand back. angela leads leah right into the kitchen where her parents are waiting. they exchange some awkward chit-chat about what leah’s doing for school (not in school, she helps her mother around the house and has a small woodworking business) and what she likes to do for fun (she likes to explore the woods - they don’t need to know she turns into a wolf to do so).

the conversation remains awkward until angela’s brothers give up on setting the table and run into the kitchen to meet leah as well. issac immediately compliments her boots, and joshua asks about the charm she made for angela. (for their six month anniversary, leah carved angela a moon, wolf, and heart charm. angela immediately put in on a necklace chain and hasn’t taken it off since.) leah happily chats with the boys, who are really open and interested in the things she likes. she can see why angela adores them so much. 

eventually, angela’s parents kick them out of the kitchen so that they can finish dinner. angela rolls her eyes when she sees how little progress they made setting the table, and puts them back to work. leah offers to help, and the table is quickly set, just it time for the dinner to be served. the rest of it goes well, with leah slowly relaxing a she feels more comfortable in the setting. it’s still a little awkward with angela’s parents on both sides, but her parents are just happy their daughter is happy, and leah knows it’ll fade the more   
time she spends around the house and with angela. 

she doesn’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon.


	4. wedding

leah wears a suit like the Butch Queen she is. the suit itself is solid black, and she wears a white button up underneath. of course her bowtie is rainbow. the buttons on her jacket look like tiny moons. she rolled her eyes at the look, but angela suggested it and she couldn’t avoid doing such a small thing that would make her happy. angela is in a really simple white wedding dress, with subtle rainbow stitching along the waistband and hem.

the wedding is pretty small and held on la push beach. sue and seth, charlie, the cullens, angela’s parents and brothers, and jessica all came. they stood on the beach around a simple flower altar that leah had built, and angela had decorated with flowers from her garden. their bouquets have flowers from both angela’s and esme’s gardens (esme’s has a lot more flower variety). they used violets, amaranths, pink carnations, and hibiscus.

angela’s father officiated the wedding, after walking his daughter down the aisle. seth walked down the aisle with leah. they kept the ceremony simple and short, reciting their own vows before being announced wife and wife and sharing their first kiss as a married couple.

they celebrate afterwards on the beach, with sue, bella, and esme having prepared the food for the event, and spreading it out buffet-style over a few tables the rest of the cullens set up. 

they have a dj set up so people can dance, and their first dance is set to “a thousand years.” they celebrate late into the night, dancing, talking, and laughing the night away.  
angela and leah leave the next morning to go on their honeymoon, a door of various national parks.


	5. first kiss

they had hung out a few times, but as this was the first lesbian relationship for both of them they both felt a little awkward making the first move. they went to see a movie in port angeles together, angela showed leah around the woods near her home and her garden, and leah took her to a bonfire with the pack. 

angela spent the bonfire leaning against leah, with leah’s arms around her to try to keep her warm in the cold night air. they listened to the stories told, with angela taking occasional photos of the group as they ate, playfully fought and argued, and enjoyed each other’s company. this was angela’s first time meeting the pack, and while she was nervous, she had to admit they were a fun group and she loved watching them.

after the stories were over and the food was eaten, leah took angela by the hand and led her to her favorite spot on the beach. it was in the middle of the forest that separated the two sides of the beach, on a small sandy clearing. a few rocks created places to sit that wasn’t on the sand, and there was a beautiful view of the water. leah discovered it on patrol one night, and found herself continuing to come back whenever she wanted to be alone. but her company tonight was better than any night she had come alone.

they sat next to each other on the rocks, leah carefully helping angela climb to a comfortable spot. leah wrapped an arm around angela, pulling her closer. they sat together in silence, watching the waves lap at the shore and the moonlight dance on the water.

“thank you for inviting me,” angela said, snuggling closer to leah. it was cold on the beach, but her girlfriend was plenty warm.

“thanks for coming with me. i’ve been to plenty of those bonfires and it was so nice to have someone to share it with,” leah answered, bending to kiss the top of angela’s head. “hey, look up at me,” leah said, pulling back a little.

“for what?” angela asked, looking up leah. leah looked into her eyes, asking permission before she leaned in. angela, sensing what leah was asking, slowly nodded, biting her lip.   
she began to lean in as leah did the same, until their lips met.

the kiss was slow and sweet, both exploring each other and the unfamiliar emotions they were feeling in their new relationship. as the kiss ended, leah tilted her head softly away, allowing angela to lean forward and rest her cheek on leah’s shoulder. they wrapped their arms around each other, holding the other close as the moonlight shined on them through the trees.


	6. calming

throughout the years, they had learned how to love each other. part of it was the force of the imprint, a force that created a bond that allowed you to know every part of another person that they had. they learned how the other person needed to be loved, every one of their quirks, any and all of their insecurities, what they liked and what they didn’t, the kind of things they needed to feel better. it was a lot to know about another person, but it felt like not enough and exactly what they needed to know at the same time.

angela knew that leah was upset often. it had certainly gotten better since angela had come into her life, and since they had moved away together, but old insecurities and traumas didn’t just fade away. the fear that no one wanted her around, the guilt around her father’s death, the sadness that her first love ended so badly, the anger over everything that happened to her, and the worry that she wasn’t good enough still lingered.

she did her best to work through it. she began seeking counseling for her guilt, worry, and sadness; meditation and other calming exercises for her anger; and angela helped her through her fear. she wanted leah around. that wouldn’t, couldn’t change. for the most part, leah believed it. she couldn’t stop the doubt that creeped in sometimes.

angela knew there was really nothing much she could do to help leah like this, but that never stopped her from trying. she would give leah her space if she asked, even if it hurt her to let leah suffer alone. but they were leah’s battles to fight. angela would instead do something to take care of leah: make sure she had enough clean clothes, change the sheets on their bed, run a bath, cook her favorite meal or snack in case she was hungry, get her any medications she may need. anything to let leah know she cared and was there for her. it wasn’t much, but the small gestures could be everything.

when leah didn’t want to or couldn’t be alone, angela was more than happy to be with her. sometimes it was as simple as holding her while she cried (angela was the only person who had ever seen her cry), or just until she fell asleep or the moment passed. sometimes it was more difficult, causing an argument or creating a discussion where either one needed assurance or to restate their needs. these arguments never lasted long, but they were helpful to remind the other what was needed in their relationship.

leah used to be afraid of having angela so close to her whenever she was upset. she was afraid she would lash out, or accidentally phase, causing harm to the gentle woman she loved. but, no matter what, she instantly felt herself grow calmer every time angela wrapped her arms around her. angela was never afraid; she didn’t see it as a risk. by this point in their relationship, she had studied leah enough to understand the point that she would phase. so far, the knowledge had never been necessary.

angela was trickier. she was never as vocal about her pain, her sadness. she tended to hide it, losing herself in books or other projects, refusing to acknowledge it. if you didn’t acknowledge the thing hurting you, could it really hurt you? leah knew the answer was yes, even though they had never discussed it. she learned to read the signs, learned to tell when angela needed a little extra love.

she would grow quieter, responding to questions and offering a little in response, but would never ask her own questions or initiate a conversation. she would spend more time away, curled up with a book or whatever project she was burying herself in. she would lay awake at night, unable to fall asleep until late into the night, tossing and turning. her work projects would slip, offering less and less, having trouble coming up with creative ideas. 

leah would find angela wherever she was: sitting in her garden, curled on their window seat in the workroom, under the archway of their library, leaning against trees outside. any of the places she would hide, making herself harder to find unless the searcher was someone that really knew her. leah wouldn’t say a word. she would simply sit next to angela, and wait. sometimes, angela would curl up into leah, wrapping her arms around her, surrounding herself in the warmth of her body and love. 

on worse days, angela wouldn’t move at all. she wouldn’t look up when leah entered, wouldn’t wave or say hello, wouldn’t get up from where she was. she didn’t want the physical comfort just yet. she knew she wasn’t alone, but she needed to stay in her own head. leah understood. she would sit there, with angela, waiting for her to be ready. she was always worth the wait; the length of time didn’t matter to her. as long as angela would be okay, so was she. angela would never be alone. that was enough.

all they ever needed was each other. regardless of what had happened, whether it was a bad day or a failure at work or a fight with someone else or any doubts or insecurities about their future, whether it was the future of their relationship or other things they wanted to accomplish, they knew they would be okay as long as they were together.


	7. sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is rated explicit.

neither had ever been with another woman before. angela had never actually been with anyone before; her relationship with ben was long and sweet, but was based more on friendship than anything. they had never gotten much more physical than a few chaste kisses. leah had only been with sam, and hadn’t wanted anything to do with anyone for a long time after that. she had known something wasn’t quite right with them, but she didn’t understand until she met angela. 

despite their lack of experience, they were both happy to help the other learn as they went.

after some experimentation, leah learned that angel’s favorite spot to be kissed was on her throat, right above her collarbone. leah would always start there, gently kissing the spot, before beginning to suck, occasionally running her teeth there. angela would pant as leah did this, letting out soft moans as she ran her hands up and down leah’s back, feeling her soft skin under her shirt.

angela would go straight for leah’s chest, taking off her shirt as soon as they tumbled into their bed. her hands would gently run over the top of leah’s bra, before she quickly discarded that material and began making large circles on each one, steadily shrinking circles until her fingertips were grazing leah’s nipples, already hardening under her exploration. 

they’d kiss the whole time, tongues tangling as they explored each other’s mouths, only stopping for air when they absolutely had too.

angela loved to run her lips along every part of leah’s neck, stopping along the way to suck, occasionally leaving marks, all the time looking for the spot that would elicit an appreciative moan from leah. whenever she did, she was rewarded not only with the sound but another hard kiss from leah, pulling their lips back together before angela would return to her neck. 

leah would often take charge, quickly discarding all of their clothes before running her hand over every part of angela’s body. she loved to kiss her way down, starting at her neck, moving to her breasts, then slowly down her torso until she got to her thighs, running her hands up and down the smooth skin, teasing angela until she was begging angela to kiss her, to touch her. leah would happily oblige, licking angela’s clit and putting one, then two, and finally three fingers into her until she reached her peak, calling out leah’s name as she came. 

angela pulled leah back up to her face so they could kiss, tasting herself in leah’s mouth. she run her hand over leah, rubbing her clit to give her some relief before grabbing their favorite vibrator and turning it on, pumping it in and out of leah until she, too, reached her peak, moaning into angela’s mouth. 

she switched the toy off and placed it on the small table next to their bedside, planning to clean it later. leah remained on top of angela, lazily kissing her for a few more moments. she rolled off, landing on the bed right beside angela. angela would turn her body so that she was facing leah, pulling her close before kissing her on the forehead and then the lips.

leah wrapped her arms around angela, who rested her head on leah’s chest, preferring her to the pillows, before they would fall asleep together.


	8. Meet The Pack

Leah hadn’t expected to fall in love with the kind, thoughtful girl from Forks. She wasn’t going to stay here. Her plan was to get out, go somewhere far away enough were legends of werewolves and vampires would be nothing more than a distant memory. It was what she deserved after all this time. 

But then her mother asked her to go into town to get something for their house and she met eyes with an angel with long, dark hair, glasses that perfectly fit her face, and the warmest smile Leah had ever seen. She had seen the girl before, through Jacob’s thoughts: this was a friend of Bella’s, but Leah had never learned her name. But she couldn’t deny what she felt. 

It took some time, but eventually Leah dropped enough “subtle” hints to Bella that she invited a few friends over for lunch, while Leah “happened” to stop by. There, Leah finally met Angela, and their relationship was instant. She was everything Leah wanted. She had never been happier with her, all her old wounds healing, scars fading away to nothing. They fell into each other slowly, gradually, but it was exactly what they both needed.

Their relationship could only stay between the two of them for so long. Leah’s life had changed so much since meeting Angela. She was happier than she had ever been, she was hanging out with the pack more (when she could be torn away from Angela, that is), she had more stories to tell and was always joining the boys in their goofing around. It wasn’t long before the rest of the pack started begging to meet her. 

Leah was hesitant at first; she was worried about what would change if she introduced Angela to the boys. What if they didn’t like her? What if they scared her away? What if it changed their relationship and not for the better? But after too long, Leah got tired of hiding away the best part of her life. She wanted Angela to be a part of every part of her life.

She wasn’t sure how to do it, worried that one-on-one would be too awkward, but that a big hangout with the whole group would be too much pressure. Angela preferred the quiet, preferred simpler hangouts over a big event. But there was a tribal bonfire coming up, a big celebration that anyone could be invited to, especially a wolf’s imprint.  
Angela was nervous to come, but she was also excited. She wanted to see more of Leah’s life, see how to acted around her friends, her family. The bonfire would be a fun chance to meet everyone. It was perfect.

The day came, and Leah drove out to Angela’s house to pick her up. She still lived with her parents for now, but her and Leah were planning to get their own house on the reservation soon. Angela had spent most of the day trying to figure out what to wear, eventually landing on gray jeans, boots, and a blue sweater. She wasn’t sure how cold it would get but thankfully she would have Leah to keep her warm. Once they arrived at the parking lot near the beach, Leah parked her car and sat in the car with Angela while she gathered her nerves. 

They eventually left the car, slowly walking over the rocky beach. They could hear the rest of the pack already there; the celebration was already full steam. Smoke was rising in the distance from the fire, leading them right to the group. 

Seth was the first to come meet Angela, as the others had agreed on. They knew how shy she was and didn’t want to overwhelm her. The rest of the group stayed enough away so they wouldn’t feel crowded as they spoke. They were plenty entertained by stuffing their faces with all the food that Sam and Emily had brought.

Angela and Seth immediately got along. They had the same kind, warm spirit and found conversation easily. Angela seemed to be opening up more as Seth talked to her about his classes and Angela talked about her plans for college at the end of the summer. They both liked the same subjects in school; Seth was one of the few wolves that continued to focus on school even with how busy school was. Angela offered to help him with his math homework if it was needed. Leah was not good at it.

After Leah, Angela, and Seth had talked for awhile Jake looked over, anxious to come meet Leah’s new girlfriend. He had seen her a few times when hanging out with Bella, but had only spoken to her once or twice, and then never more than a few words. He was excited to get to know her. Leah eventually noticed him and rolled her eyes before motioning him to come over. He ran over, his long legs covering the distance quickly. Leah rolled her eyes again but couldn’t hold back a smile. 

Jacob quickly reintroduced himself to Angela, telling her that he knew her through Bella. They fell into an easy conversation too, especially since Seth was there to help lead it along. The four stood on the beach by the fire for a long while, talking about anything and everything from Angela’s upcoming college plans to Jacob’s mechanical work to Leah’s artwork and Seth’s adventures as a wolf. The rest of the pack slowly came up one by one to introduce themselves and join the conversation for a little bit, each telling Angela a new story or joke and getting to know her a little before going back to the rest of the group, leaving the four alone.

After awhile, they all moved to sit around the bonfire to hear the legends told. Angela sat next to Leah, Seth next to her and Jacob next to Leah. She settled into Leah’s side to listen, Leah wrapping her arms around her to hold her close as the flames sent sparks floating into the sky and the sounds of her tribe’s legends filled the air.


End file.
